1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type color liquid crystal display device and a semi-transparent and semi-reflection type color liquid crystal display device of a field sequential system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a color liquid crystal display device using a field sequential system with the advantages of energy saving, low cost and an improvement in resolution.
The principle of the color liquid crystal display by the field sequential system is as follows: a liquid crystal display (hereinafter abbreviated as xe2x80x9can LCDxe2x80x9d) is used as a light shutter, followed by irradiation with light emitted from a light source sequentially lighted behind the LCD, thereby switching the light color of the light source at a high speed.
However, the above-described color liquid crystal display device of the field sequentially lighted behind the LDC, as described above, and therefore, consumption of electric power by the light source is heavy, with an attendant problem that the above-described color liquid crystal display device is inappropriate to a liquid crystal display device for portable electronic equipment which is driven by a battery.
The present invention addresses the above-described problem experienced by the prior art. An object of the present invention is to provide a reflection type color liquid crystal display device f reduced power consumption, and a semi-transparent and semi-reflection type color liquid crystal display device capable of clearly and brightly displaying a screen with reduced power consumption even in the field sequential system.
A reflection type color liquid crystal display device of a field sequential system can be configured by incorporating a reflection sheet having respective reflecting regions for colors on the back side of an LCD, and then, by moving the reflection sheet in synchronism with switching of a contrast pattern corresponding to the displaying of each color of the LCD.
The above-described object is achieved by a reflection type color liquid crystal display device according to the present invention comprising: a liquid crystal cell of a field sequential system, in which light transmittances are sequentially controlled per pixel in such a manner as to correspond to the number of two or more colors at one frame on a screen to be displayed; and a reflection device disposed at a position at which light passing through the liquid crystal cell is incident, wherein the reflection device includes: a reflection sheet provided with two or more reflecting regions colored in color corresponding to that of the frame; and a driver for driving the reflection sheet in such a manner as to sequentially move the two or more reflecting regions to a position at which the incident light is selectively reflected toward the liquid crystal cell in synchronism with the control of the order of colors in the pixel in the liquid crystal cell.
Furthermore, a semi-transparent and semi-reflection type color liquid crystal display device of a field sequential system can be configured by incorporating a semi-transparent and semi-reflection film having respective transparent and reflecting regions for colors on the back side of an LCD, followed by irradiation with light from the back side of the LCD, and then, by moving the film in synchronism with the switching of a contrast pattern corresponding to displaying of each color of the LCD.
The above-described object is achieved by a semi-transparent and semi-reflection type color liquid crystal display device according to the present invention comprising: a liquid crystal cell of a field sequential system, in which light transmittances are sequentially controlled per pixel in such a manner as to correspond to the number of two or more colors at one frame on a screen to be displayed; and a semi-transparent and semi-reflection device disposed at a position at which outside light passing through the liquid crystal cell is incident, wherein the semi-transparent and semi-reflection device includes: a semi-transparent and semi-reflection film including two or more color regions colored in color corresponding to the display color of the frame, the color region being provided with a transparent region and a reflecting region; a light source located at a position at which the liquid crystal cell is irradiated with light from the back side while holding the semi-transparent and semi-reflection film between the liquid crystal cell and the same; and a driver for driving the semi-transparent and semi-reflection film in such a manner as to sequentially move to a position at which the two or more color regions allow the light emitted from the light source to selectively pass in the direction of the liquid crystal cell and the outside light is reflected toward the liquid crystal cell in synchronism with the control of the order of colors in the pixel in the liquid crystal cell.